The House That Built Me
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: 125 years from today i moved in with Charlie in Forks. 123 years come August I would be married to Edward. Over the past 150 this house has stood here while the world has changed. See how the world changed and R&R One Shot Bella POV Miranda Lambert-artist


**This is something I wrote a while ago because I was in love with this song called; House that Built Me by Miranda Lambert. This is a one shot I hope you like it. **

Walking up the brick walkway, I wrapped myself deeper in my trench coat as the wind blew in my face along with the few drops of rain that came with it. I approached the place my life began. The house where I moved to and is located in the town I met my husband; it still stands in the same town, on the same street with the same address. This was the town I had my first and only child in. The house was abandoned now because it was over 150 years old. 150 years ago this house was built, but 125 years ago from this day I moved in with my Father Charlie who died 110 years ago. This up and coming August it would have been 123 years ago that I married the love of my life and come late August early September it would be my Renesmee's 123rd birthday. I stood at the door and let the smells of the earth enter my body. The fall weather was cold and wet like just about every other season here in Forks. I was hesitant of walking in because I didn't know what I would find. "Come on Bella, you can do this." I muttered to myself aloud. I opened the door and the smell of dust and musty furniture filled my lungs. Any human with asthma would have died with one whiff of this place.

I walked past the old coat hanger where Charlie would hang up his gun belt and walk into the kitchen every night when he got home from work. I smiled and remembered it like it was yesterday. I walked into the kitchen and frowned when I saw a cabinet hanging on its hinge. I ripped it off and saw that there was a container of Spam. I stuck my tongue out and turned away from it. I remembered when Jacob Black came over one night and helped me with the dishes and slashed his hand open with a steak knife. He healed within 5 minutes because of his werewolf abilities. I walked back to the hallway and into the living room where Charlie's chair still was and where he would watch the Mariners game every night. I remembered Charlie yelling "YEAH, GO GO GO!" One afternoon when Emmett had come over with Renesmee and myself. Charlie rooted for the Mariners and Emmett rooted for the other team which at the time I think was the Yankees. "NO NO NO!" Emmett screamed waking up Renesmee from her nap in the process.

I smiled at the memory of Emmett. Emmett wasn't around anymore like most of the family. Rosalie and Emmett were killed by the Volturi for reckless behavior when it came to exposing the vampire world. Just remembering them not coming home made me sad all over again. If I could I would be crying by this point. I missed Forks; the tiniest town of Washington made me the happiest person when it came to back then. Those were the good days when the family was still around.

"We can get a quant cottage in the country." Edward had promised me one day when we were sitting at the kitchen table that still stood as I passed it. I brushed over it and wrote my name Bella in the dust. I even added my maiden name _Swan_ after it. But then Swan felt so right but so wrong. I wrote in a smaller context of the name Cullen under Swan and rubbed my pointer finger and thumb together to get the dust off. I continued to walk through the corridors to the stairs and walked up the stairway. One the walls of the stair case there was one picture. The glass was cracked and along with everything else in the house, dusty. I punched out the rest of the glass and it fell to the stairs. I blew on the picture and the dust flew everywhere. The picture was now visible and I smiled at what it showed. It was Edward Renee Charlie and I on my wedding day. I didn't know Charlie framed this picture? He had taken to Edward more so after we were married and then when Renesmee came Edward had to kiss Charlie's but a few more times and then Charlie and Edward were okay.

I put the photo in my purse and kept on walking up the stairs. I walked into Charlie's tiny master bedroom and found Charlie's furniture was still there. It was right where he had left it. A sob came to my throat and I swallowed it and stepped deeper in to the room. Charlie's bedside table was next to the nonexistent bed and I opened the only drawer and there was two jewelry box engraved _Daughter_ and _Granddaughter. _I opened mine and there was a real diamond necklace snuggled in black satin. In Renesmee's box was a pearl necklace. Renesmee wasn't around anymore either, she and her husband Jacob died of old age. Along with Renesmee and Jacob, Jasper wasn't here either. Jasper came to mind when I saw a picture of him and Charlie at a war/gun convention they went to before the Cullens left to go to Oregon and left Forks forever. Jasper was killed by former lover Maria as an act of revenge, her goal was to kill Alice for taking Jasper but Jasper took the beating and then Alice and I killed Maria. Alice hasn't been the same since. Anyway that was almost 25 years ago.

I remember something's from when I was human and a child but not much. I remember when I was here with Charlie during the summers, I always thought that there was a zombie in my room so I would run across the hallway to Charlie's room and I would sleep in his bed that night. I laughed at the childish memory and put the necklaces in my purse along with the picture. I went to the closet and there was his uniform. The uniform had holes in it from bugs and other things but it was still recognizable. _Don't make me pull out the badge and make it official._ Charlie would say when Jacob and Edward would quarrel. I left the suit and walked into my old bedroom. I let the sob come that had been stuck in my throat this time.

This was the place Edward would sneak into and stay the night with me and watch me sleep. This is where Charlie would come and tell me that it was all just a dream when I had nightmares when Edward left me .I paused just trying to this what could have been left behind. Something smelled off then the rest of the house this scent smelled human and fresh. It was coming from the floor. I ripped up the floorboard and there was a strong human scent that had the smallest scent of Edward on it too. I opened the shoe box that was labeled Gucci. It had to come from a Cullen. I recognized the human scent as my own. It was intoxicating and mouthwatering. I swallowed the venom that was building in my mouth and I opened. There were tons and tons of pictures of Edward and I as well as the family at my 18th birthday. He had taken everything when he left and just put them under the floor boards. I laughed and smiled at the one picture of Edward and Emmett being silly in the camera. I looked up and there was Edward smiling with me over the memories. IT was actually Edward it was just my imagination. I normally saw Edward t was when he left me when I was 18 and doing something stupid or reckless. It was just my imagination. Edward wasn't with me any longer. Edward died 6 months ago in a freak accident. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Volturi was on a killing spree after a new born almost exposed us ad they killed Edward because he was a witness. They _killed_ him. So now it was just Alice, Esme, Carlisle and I. All of us were shocked by Edward's death. He said he was out hunting and he never came home after 2 days. When I called his cell phone Aro Volturi answered and told us what happen. I ended up shattering a glass wall in the foyer while Aro was still on the phone. The sheets on my bed were torn and bitten through by bug and with the wear and tear. But they were still on the bed. The sobbing took over my body and I fell to the ground and all over the Edward mementos. I was still very much in love with Edward after the 123 years we had been married. The ghost of Edward wrapped his arms around me and tried to hold me close just like the actual Edward had done so many times before this moment. I would never find another Edward; this house reminded me of it.

The world had changed. California was the new Alaska and the original Alaska was now underwater. There was no more Russia; all the other countries bombed it after the numerous radiation spills and scientific mistakes. The Christians believed the rapture had already come, and it was believable, people had disappeared from their cars and homes in seconds. The world may have been a scary place before but now it was terrifying. The United States' economy was fixed after 106 years of trying to fix it. But no matter how much the world had changed this house remained the same. This house was truly a historic monument.


End file.
